Nowhere
by HotChocolate in Summer
Summary: It's everywhere and in anything. It consumes and destroys. Breaks and never mends. Makes a mess and never cleans it up. And Heken has stucken Percy there so he's away for the big finalily.  Sequel to The Terrors. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Nowhere.

It's everywhere. Hanging on the edge of every civilization just waiting to come and swallow you up in its deep abyss. It's darkness covering everything and just waiting to grab out and…SNAP. Your gone from the world, trapped away from everything that you know and all you can do is watch as life passes you by, leaving you in the dark. Nowhere consumes and destroys. It breaks and never mends. Makes a mess it will never clean up.

But, like they say, there is a light at the end of the tunnel, but only for those who are smart enough to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOM!**

I was thrown backwards by a gigantic blast of green, but it was not from Greek fire. I lay dazed for a few seconds and got up, brushed the grass off my arms, and ran back into the active battle. I saw Katie Gardiner dragging one of her brown-haired sisters who was unconscious to safety. Once an Apollo kid took the girl Katie nodded toward him and ran back into the battle. I looked over the hill and saw that maybe this battle was not as bad as the last one.

Conner and Travis were confusing a HUGE hellhound by running around it saying "Hey I'm here!" "Oh but now I'm here too!" "Can't you keep track of me ya big bonehead?"

Clarisse and about half of her cabin were dodging around a slightly smaller drakon while she attempted to stab it in the eye with her electric spear but it kept doing this weird move where it flipped itself over right before she got it. I

Tons of other campers were running around fighting, some in formations while others were in complete disarray.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and pulled my blonde hair out of my ponytail which tumbled down my sweat sticky back. I was about to charge back into battle when I heard a loud cry behind me. I knew what to do forced myself to wait and with baited breath turned around and stabbed straight forward with my knife right before the giant beast of a man slammed his hammer down on my head. He gasped, blinked his hundred eyes on his face and then disintegrated into golden dust.

I ran onward without another look and was about to stab a dracaena when a loud horn sounded. Suddenly all of the enemy started to retreat. As they ran away archers shot celestial bronze tipped arrows into the ranks and would cheer when a monster disintegrated. All the monsters ran to the top of the hill and disappeared back to wherever they came from. I sighed and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand again and began the long walk back to the Burrow.

I opened the door which creaked and saw Mrs. Weasly helping the wounded along with the Apollo campers.

"Hello Mrs. Weasly." I said to her. She was crouched by a kid who looked like his face got stung by a giant bee.

"Annabeth, dear." She stood up, wiped her hands on her multi-colored apron, and hugged me. It felt like a mother hug. The kind your mother gave you when you were little and you had just skinned your knee on the asphalt or somebody at the playground had stolen your toy. I hadn't gotten much of these hugs when I was little.

"How's…" she smiled sadly and rubbed my shoulder.

"He's the same as last night, you should go visit him, give him company. I think he gets better when you visit." Mrs. Weasly said softly. I nodded and started to navigate my way out of the living room which had become some kind of war infirmary and went to the small area by the stairs where he was.

I sat down in the wooden chair by his side, which creaked slightly and studied him. His skin was no longer its beautiful tan and was a sickly pale color. The once shiny black hair on his head was now limp and dull, and his beautiful sea green eyes were no longer seen behind his closed eyelids. Those eyelids had been hiding his eyes for the past month.

"Hey Percy… I would ask how it's been but…" I sighed and put my head in my hands. When the war first started, I had tons to talk about and hardly any time. Now I had almost nothing to talk about and all the time in the world.

"We really miss you, all of us. " Nothing. Once again. Instead of talking I opted to watch the slow and faint rise and fall of his chest. It was the only thing that told me he was even alive and even then the way life is right now it's like he's dead. But ADHD forced itself to be known and I shifted my position and leaned in close to Percy.

"You know Grover was here yesterday, he tried all of his woodland mojo to wake you up. Apparently whatever Heken did to you is some serious stuff." Now I was just depressed and depressing. I know Percy was in there somewhere but who would want to listen to this? I sighed heavily and leaned back up in my chair.

"Well, bye Percy, I… I'll see you later." I got up and turned away but I felt something brush my fingers. I turned around and saw Percy's fingers trying to grab my hand. His finger were weakly searching the air and bed for them.

I gasped and sat back down. I guess I was _really_ excited because I sat down so fast the chair slid a bit and made a nails on chalkboard sound. Percy grimaced slightly at the sound but didn't open his eyes. I looked at him shocked but I squeezed his hand and smiled. Behind me I heard pounding and saw Mrs. Weasly, Thalia, Grover. Nico. They looked at me and I smiled some more.

"He grabbed my hand." I said in the happiest voice I have probably never used. smiled and all of my friends ran over. They looked at Percy and then me.

"Your helping him you know, his life force is stronger when you're here." Nico said seriously "I don't know how but it's like he can sense you're here or something." I chuckled (which I hadn't done in months) and brushed Percy hair out of his face.

I bent down and kissed his cheek which was warm with fever but I swore I could see him smile just the tiniest bit.

Things were getting better. He would wake up.

**I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know I should have updated sooner! All my stories haven't been updated in a while and I'm so sorry! The plot bunnies have been giving me ideas for NEW stories not the ones I already have. I know it sounds stupid but it's true.**

**Magic Cat: This chapter has taken her all day to finish. Since her family isn't going to any Christmas Eve parties this year she's been sitting here trying to type this. She tried to type chapters for her other stories but it was hard to get one word on the page.**

**Percy: At least she didn't start watching Supernatural again, that has been a major setback. I think she's obsessed.**

**Me: Psh!**

**Magic Cat: You know the Impala's license plate number.**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Percy: You know Sam and Dean's birthdays.**

**Me: Mhmm…**

**Magic Cat: You snuck out of bed at 1:30 in the morning to finish your episode on a school night.**

**Me: Whatever. Funny joke comment thing!**

***Sam and Dean in Mental Hospital Sam was given drugs***

**Dean: You okay?**

**Sam: I- I'm AWESOME**

**Slightly Later**

**Dean: Did they give you something?**

**Sam: They gave me…EVERYTHING.**

**Even Later.**

**Sam: It's spec, spec-tac-a-laca-lur. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Magic Cat: She hit the Root Beer kinda hard…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So, long time no write. I'm not even going to try and make excuses anymore. Writer's Block and my wanting to focus on other things (which are none of your business) have led me to not wanting to write any more. I've read through my stuff and almost everything is absolutely horrible! The only way for me to be happy with any of it is too re-write ALL of it. I simply don't have the time. School is starting tomorrow and with all of the new things I'm gunna have to do, I can't keep up with all of these. My whole summer I have felt guilty because I knew that you all have been patiently waiting while I'm drawing in my sketchbook or spending all of my time on dA. Literally, during my whole summer, I've only been on like, ten times. Therefore, here is what I'm proposing.**

**Nowhere, is now a side project, since it's still in it's early stages I can still work on it a little bit.**

**Revenge is only getting one more chapter. That's it.**

**When Wizards Met Demigods is probably going to my main story, simply because I actually like how I wrote in that one and I actually still have ideas for it.**

**And Finally,**

**Prisoners of War is up for auction! I hate it SO much. I read and they are so many plotholes, messeups, and when I was reading it I couldn't believe this was my most popular story.**

**So anyways, here's the deal: If you want the story PM me and I'll read your stuff, the persons style and current stories who I think will fit POW the best will get it.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me even though you have every right too. And it makes me feel really good that you guys have stuck with me all this time. I just thought I should mention that my one anniversary on was on June 16.**


	4. Chapter 4

.com/watch?v=Dt6iTwVIiMM

Hey peeps, I have written in a while have I? I'm not going to defend myself because I don't think anybody wants to hear my stupid excuses about all the horrible things that have been happening since I last left you guys, and why I haven't written ANY stories or chapters. I'm just here to say...

FREEDOM!

I appreciate fan fiction, and how it helped me become a better writer and how introduced me to some wonderful people.

However, I do not think I will be continuing ANYTHING.

The only reason why I still have my stories up is because I like being a beta-reader and helping others with their fanfics, and I need stories to be able to do that. In my life I have been focusing more on my art and my original stories, and having the thought of "But what about all of your readers back on ?" looming in my mind does NOT help me in the slightest and also contributes to some of stress and art/writers block.

I'm not saying goodbye, I might post a one shot here and there, and I'll be reading fics still, but I will not be having a continuing story for a long while.

So, who wants my stories? Shoot me a comment and I'll hand 'em out like candy to those that I like the best.


End file.
